The Heir Presumptive
by Fe Yries
Summary: When the Grand Duchess Potter dies, the Potter Heir Apparent Marx Potter becomes the Boy-Who-Lived and prophesized Saviour. Yet what happened to the Heir Presumptive, Harry Potter, forgotten twin who dreams of escape? Who was the real Saviour? Rewrite.
1. In Which Gryffindor Meets His Heir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: There were several things that I needed to change in the plot. Sorry for restarting the story again, but much of the general plotline is similar. MAJOR CHANGE: I decided to introduce the Founders earlier and twist Harry's past.  
**

Prologue

In the Maternity Ward #1 on the last day of July at midnight, Grand Duchess Lily Potter nee Evans was lying on a hospital bed breathing heavily as her concerned husband perched on the chair beside her. The nurse came back a few minutes later with two blue bundles, her white shoes click clacking towards the anxious couple eager for news. "Well?" asked Lily breathlessly.

The nurse smiled and said, "Congratulations, Grand Duchess! You have two fine healthy boys here,"

Lily smiled gratefully as her husband piped up.

"Identical twins?"

"I'm afraid not, Grand Duke. They don't have the twin bond,"

James' face fell for a second before lit up again. "I'm a father," he said aloud in awe.

Just then, his best friend Duke Sirius Black bounded into the room followed by their other friend Remus Lupin. The three formed the infamous Marauders that had haunted the Hogwarts secret passageways, but a member of their group was missing. A week ago, Dumbledore had fed Peter Veritaserum and a quarter of the Mauraders was deemed a Death Eater and escorted to Azkaban. It had been a dreadful week for the group after they had learned one of their best friends had turned traitor on them.

"Hello, Prongsie boy!" said Duke Black rather loudly as he bounced energetically on his heels. Sirius' grey eyes suddenly caught sight of the nurse and his eyes popped out. "My, my, what a cute nurse we have here, James. I'm disappointed in you; you should have been romanticizing her rather than watch your wife give birth," grinned Duke Black playfully.

The nurse blushed at that, and Lily turned her emerald eyes on Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black, you get back here!" screamed Lily murderously as the Duke in question backed away slowly backed away slowly.

In all the mayhem that ensued, the nurse was quite captivated by Lily ordering her husband to kill his best friend. Absentmindedly thinking back to the birth, the nurse froze. Did the tuft of black hair appear first, or the red hair? The girlish screams that emitted from Sirius' throat caught the nurse's attention again and she hurriedly scribbled down 'First born' under Marx William Potter. They would usually have used a potion, but the potion would have taken quite a while and it _was_ midnight already.

"What will you name the second born, Grand Duchess?" asked the nurse respectfully

Lily paused, and then her emerald swivelled to meet your youngest son.

Emerald met Emerald.

"Name him..." Lily licked her lips nervously, "Name him Harry Alberik Lux Potter, Earl of the Aurum Mons,"

"Lily...? That was supposed to be the first born's name," asked James uncertainly.

"Oh, shut up James! We agreed that I could name them whatever I wanted," declared Lily.

The two twins lay side by side blissfully unaware of that momentous event in time as they listened to the woman who had fed them but smelled really bad scratch away. Little did they know that both their fates had been sealed forever. Yet as a passerby gazed on at the scene in Maternity Ward #1, they would think 'What a perfect family. And those two twins are absolutely adorable. The children are so lucky to grow up with such lively parents,'

Chapter Two

It had been happening all too soon... all too fast...

_James lay stunned, useless against the fight that was ensuing between his wife and Voldemort. He knew that Lily wasn't as strong in the mortal world, though, and that she had been tainted for too long. Lily was too weak to go up against Voldemort and expect to win. Especially after her pregnancy._

_Their one month old sons lay behind their mother. Neither of them were crying; they were watching the 'pretty lights' with a horrible fascination. _

_Suddenly, their youngest gave a cry. The sickly green shade of a Killing Curse had frightened the one month old raven haired babe, and he had begun to wail for his mother. Lily froze for a split second too long..._

He could still hear her fall; feel her shock and love as his wife had gracefully tumbled backwards. Her auburn curls had swayed in the glowing light. For a split second time, her face had seemed at peace. She looked as if she was sleeping, ready to awakened.

For a split second.

Then Harry, the one who was responsible for his mother's death, had quickly crawled away.

_The raven haired toddler crawled away. How he had learned to crawl was beyond James' ken, but Harry had moved away from his falling mother just as Voldemort had shot a second curse the exact same shade towards Marx. A golden shield had erupted in front of Marx then._

Dumbledore had explained it all. The shield was one of the rarest shields of all. It could block any spell, even the dreaded Killing Curse. But, the shield was made purely out of love. Love for the intended recipient of a spell with malicious intent. Harry couldn't have casted the shield. Only one other person could have at that moment; the lingering love of a dying Lily Potter for her son.

_Harry had fainted then. James would continue to wonder why for years to come. Marx, on the other hand, was smiling happily and clapping his hands as the golden shield rebounded the green jet of light towards its caster. Slowly, comically, Voldemort crashed to his knees and crumpled onto the ground. His body disappeared then, and all that was left was his shadow like robes._

James could remember his clear shock and horror at the scene that had unfolded in front of him. How... why... why did his wife have to die? Unconsciousness had overtaken him then, a brief respite for the pain and anguish he had been feeling.

He remembered what had happened when his best friend and _enervate_d him.

"_James, James are you alright? Please mate, wake up," begged a far-away voice._

_No... he didn't want to leave. Something would go wrong if he woke up then, James just knew it in his heart. He tried to shake his head. He wanted to go back to sleep. Never to awake again._

"_James, think of Harry! A-and Marx!" wailed the same voice._

_Surprisingly, the affection James used to feel for Harry had dissipated, but his love for Marx had grown tenfold. What had happened? He couldn't remember... he didn't want to remember. There was one other name that had not been said. One name that could have gotten to perhaps consider waking up. That name – what had it been again?_

_The voice was incessantly babbling again. One word stood out to the unconscious James Potter._

"_...Lily..." the name of an angel. Lily._

_Pain shot through him then, and surprise at how much his mind rebelled against hearing that name ever again. Never again._

_He needed to find out what had happened... _

_So James Potter made the worst mistake he had ever made in his life. He decided to wake up._

_The pain hit him then, and the memories. Oh, the memories of that night. It brought him down to his knees. If only... if only Harry hadn't cried. If only he hadn't been stupefied. If only..._

_His entire life could be brought back from the brink of disaster with an 'if only'..._

***

A four year old Harry Potter had woken up to the beam of bright sunlight that pierced through his windows. At least, he thought he was four. It was his twin's, Marx Potter's, birthday today. Since they were twins, logically that meant he was four today too, right?

Not that anyone ever bothered to answer his concerns.

It was all because of that night. That night that made his brother so annoyingly famous and the icon of the Light for the Wizarding World. He was their Saviour, their Chosen One or whatever rubbish they were printing nowadays. The prophesy (or at least parts of it) had been made public so that Marx could be announced worldwide as not only the Boy-Who-Lived, but the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

As far as Harry was concerned, that miraculous Killing Curse could not have been blocked by a month old babe. It just was not possible. When Harry had learned to read by himself and through the House Elves' tutorage, he had made it a point to research shields and wards. The only shield to ever have been known to withstand the Killing Curse had been created out of love. Pure love from _someone else_ who was in contact with a wand and was not under the influence of any spell the instant the Killing Curse had been fired. That meant it was impossible for Marx to have created the shield himself. The only logical person who could have done it was Harry since his father had been stupefied at that point. Voldemort would count too, actually. It was just highly improbably for Voldemort to have created the shield, and so had been taken out of the picture.

His mother... now that was an interesting thought. Perhaps his mother could have done it. The Killing Curse wasn't as instantaneous as everyone thought it was. If Voldemort had even been slightly distracted while casting the curse, his mother would have had a few minutes while her soul struggled to remain in her dying body. Maybe she had had enough mind power and love (not to mention knowledge of that particular shield) to cast the spell. Not that Harry knew his mother very well. Any picture he had of her had been taken away by his father. His father never talked about his mother with Harry, or anything really.

James Potter was a distant, cold stranger to his youngest son because the one thing Grand Duke Potter could not forgive his Heir Presumptive was that single cry the night his wife died. Harry didn't know this; he didn't really know much about what had happened that night except what was common knowledge among the wizarding world. (Presumed) Fact: 1) Voldemort had killed the late Grand Duchess Potter; 2) Voldemort had fired a Killing Curse towards the Potter Heir Apparent; and 3) Said Potter Heir Apparent had survived the above curse, methods unknown.

With this new thought in mind, the four year old toddler with fly-away raven hair turned down one of the long, elegant corridors in Potter Manor that arrived at the Potter Family Library.

Ever since Harry Potter had discovered the wonders of reading, the Potter Family Library had been his haven away from his cold father, obnoxious brother, and the Wizarding World in general. The truth about that night had been distorted; only the Grand Duke knew the entirety of the night along with Hogwart's famed headmaster Duke Albus Dumbledore and Harry's godfather, Duke Sirius Black. Those three men had kept their mouths shut where that atrocious night was concerned.

There must be _something _there though. The Potter Family Library was world famous because of a very good reason. Its book were self updating so the recent edition was always available. It covered several hundred floors inside a rather tall tower (the inside had been charmed to expand; thus the several hundred floors) and every book since the Library had been established was available there.

Harry never found out the truth about what had happened that night. What he did find out was that the rumours of a deep underground cavern below the Potter Library were correct. The Library had a hundred floors above the ground; no more and no less. All other floors descended downwards into the deep basement. Of course, the basement wasn't really a hundred stories deep; magic had been involved in the construction of the Library.

The library was organized with the oldest books since the founding of the Library at the very bottom and the most current ones in the top 100 floors in chronological order, oriented around the date of the book's first publication. Later editions, although published later, could always be found next to the original however. It is rumoured that the Potter's had been bequeathed Merlin's works. It is not common (but available) knowledge that Gryffindor and Slytherin had been Merlin's apprentices. However, that they had been, and their family line had kept their works. The Potters had been descended directly from Gryffindor (the heir to Gryffindor had one sole child; a daughter. That daughter had married a Potter, and the rest, as they say, was history).

The underground chamber was said to contain Gryffindor's original works, copies of Slytherin's works, half of Merlin's original tomes and copies of the other half. The heir to Slytherin had long been lost ever since Slytherin left Hogwarts after his legendary fight with Gryffindor. Suspicion falls on the Black line, however, since it is the only family known to practice the Dark Arts in the Seven Ancient Wizarding Houses.

Harry had never set off into the library with the intent of discovering the underground chamber. He just did. The four year old had wandered down to the oldest books in the deepest floor of the library. Harry Potter was on the first floor of the Potter Library (the ground level floor is level 598). Each floor contained a little over a centuries' worth of knowledge in books. The first floor was known to be one of the smallest ones since books were rare in the first hundred floors or so. The printing press had only been invented in the 1500's; before then, books were written by the author's hand or copied out by monks.

However, (almost curiously similar to how you enter the Room of Requirement) Harry had taken way too many books for a four year old to handle. Clutching the three heavy tomes in his hands, Harry had paced around nervously looking for the familiar sight of a study table on the First Floor. Unwittingly, he had paced thrice in front of an obscure portrait of Godric Gryffindor and the portrait had enlargened into a door.

Harry blinked, staring at the intricately carved door in front of him in shock.

What had just happened?

One moment it hadn't been there; the next second, it had appeared. What was going on? Harry had neglected to notice the portrait of Gryffindor before, and so warily approached the door.

Though still a child at four years old, he was an independent one and voracious at reading. The Gryffindor bravery also ran through his veins, and so reaching as high as he could he managed to turn the doorknob, and pushed the door open.

What he saw shocked him.

Although very young, Harry had already read _Hogwarts: A History_. The words were hard to understand, and so it had not been unusual to find the four year old wandering around the grounds with a dictionary and his current tome in hand. Therefore, when he saw Godric Gryffindor in the flesh as he opened the mysterious door in the library, Harry did what everyone else would have done.

He fainted.

***

Godric Gryffindor looked up as his hourglass ticked down to zero. Finally, someone was going to open the bloody damn door! He was bored out of his mind!

A tiny slip of a boy who looked about three peered in hesitantly. He had Rowena's emerald eyes but his own black, unruly hair. The boy must be his next heir, then! Godric rose to stand up and greet the boy. Usually Rowena would have done this, but she was busy with her own heir so she said she would greet her primary descendant later. It wasn't fair, really. Rowena always sent him to do the grunt work.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Godric stood up in his brilliant scarlet and gold robes and smiled at the boy. The boy, his eyes wide with shock (strange, not fear?) stumbled backwards a bit before fainting dead away. Godric sighed impatiently. That was what happened _all_ the time when the new heir discovered his little room. Really, must they find out so young? Oh, how he hated his old master at that moment. The cheeky devil!

Hoping Rowena would come soon, Godric hurriedly gathered the boy up in his arms and placed him on a couch. He raised eyebrow slightly at the books the boy had had in his arms. _Wardes and Shieldes Of Olde Magicke_ was not a book Godric would have recommended for a young boy to read.

Sighing, Godric settled down on the couch before looking fondly at the book he had written. Why did Godric _always_ get the one that faints?

***

**Quick Clarification:**

**The only places the Founders can appear in without being in an 'ghost' form (which they detest) are Avalon, Camelot and any realms not found on Earth. The only earthly place they can stay in without their body deteriorating are their designated 'rooms' (created by Merlin) where they first meet their new heirs. They usually don't spend much time in those rooms though.**

**Sorry the first chapter is so short. I'll be introducing Ginny, Draco, more of Harry's life and the Wizarding World in general the next chapter.**

**Plead: Reviews! I need to know whether this new beginning is better than the old one!  
**


	2. And So Does His Best Mate And Wife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Authir's Note: Sorry I haven't updated yet! Anyways, in this chapter we introduce the ever lovely Ginny Weasley! Oh, and Draco Malfoy too because his mother finally decided to grow a backbone.  
**

Chapter Two

The night before one Harry James Potter, Duke of Avalon's fourth birthday, the Four Founders had congregated in their office in Headquarters: Camelot.

"Decorum, gentlemen!" said Rowena Gryffindor nee Ravenclaw sternly as her grey eyes narrowed at the sight of a bundle of scarlet and emerald robes kicking and screaming. The two men abruptly jumped apart and eyed the ground nervously with shuffling feet.

"Whipped," muttered the usually 'refined and elegant' former Duke, Salazar Slytherin.

"What did you say, dear?" asked his wife in her usual sweet voice. Those who had known Helga Slytherin nee Hufflepuff for a long time would detect the undercurrent poison in her words.

"And you aren't?" retorted the former Grand Duke, Godric Gryffindor.

"You're digging yourself into a deeper hole, Godric," sighed Rowena, tapping her fingers. The man known to be the epitome of 'bravery and courage' whimpered.

"Just shut up, won't you? I don't prefer sleeping on the couch, thank you very much," snarled Salazar softly to his best mate. With a lot of sly stomping of feet and elbows in ribs, the two men shuffled over nervously to the round table that dominated the middle of their four offices. The Four Founders sat at their respective seats and Rowena started their meeting.

"Right, well I've just consulted Merlin and he says that we should be greeting our heirs _tomorrow_. Godric, your heir also turns out to be Merlin's heir," started Rowena. She was interrupted by Godric smirking smugly at Salazar and the green robed man cussing under his breath. "None of that, dear," reprimanded his wife softly. Salazar didn't hear the warning at first; until his mouth was taped shut.

"I will be away to greet my heir in France. Salazar, you and Helga have the same one... again. She's in Hogwarts,"

Godric groaned; this time, Salazar was the one who grinned smugly at his friend.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you how the castle's like," promised Salazar, serious for once. Godric nodded gratefully, and the Four Founders broke apart to appear again in their respective rooms. And then the waiting and counting down until the last grain would begin as the hourglasses were set into motion.

***

Ginevra Candys Cwenhild Weasley huddled miserably in a corner of the Hogwarts Library. The four year old had had a depressing year so far. Because of demands from Hogwart's esteemed Headmaster, Duke Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore (the old fool) Lady Ginevra and her twin brother Master Ronald had been living in Hogwarts for a year now.

Ginevra's once beautiful fantasy of her Hogwart's years were stomped on and shattered.

She and her brother Ron had been called to keep the Boy-Who-Lived company. Well, Ron was; Ginevra had been baggage Ron carried along. The Chosen One had been _nothing_ like Ginevra had thought him to be. The stories and newspapers said he was cute, charming, humble and intelligent. The Daily Prophet screamed of the accomplishments of Marx Potter, who had been under Dumbledore's tutelage since his second birthday.

Like every other girl in the Wizarding World, Ginevra had a crush on Marx Potter. Yet when she and Ron had disembarked from the carriages, Marx Potter had run to greet his new playmate and completely ignored said playmate's twin _sister_. "She's a _girl_," Marx had whined. Because of that one statement, her close relationship with Ron had shattered like falling glass. Ron had always wanted fame and fortune, and being friends with Marx Potter was the easy lane to getting it. Sacrificing his twin sister, who had been his best friend for forever, was only to be expected.

Ignored and teased for an entire year, Ginevra had found solace in the library. Away from Marx's hateful taunts, the young girl had cried, huddled away in a corner. She knew the boys would _never_ dare step into the library. After all, the library was for _know-it-alls_ and _bookworm_s.

She had already begged and pleaded her mother to take her back home. After all, three four year olds wandering around Hogwarts Grounds with no parental supervision was highly unadvisory. Well, unless you counted the Grand Duke and his best friend 'adult' supervision. They pranked everyone they met! Ginevra had soon learned to stay away from them, especially since Duke Black started making eyes at her. It was disgusting, really.

Deciding that she had had enough of crying, the red headed beauty stalked off in a four year old rage and tried to walk off her temper. As she paced around the castle randomly, Ginevra sulked. Suddenly, she found herself on the seventh floor in front of a weird statue. Not that she noticed the obscure shaded portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff that had just appeared yesterday.

Ginevra walked around and around the floor in circles, muttering angrily. Deciding to take her rage out on the weird statue, Ginevra walked once... twice.... thrice in front of the portrait and a door appeared. Although the young girl was wrapped up in her problems, no one could fail to notice a somewhat large door that had just appeared. It was staring her in the face!

Using the Irish temper and (some call) foolishness that ran in all the Weasleys and the Slytherin cunning that told her a secret hideout would be perfect, Ginevra approached the door warily. Picking up a piece of the statue she had smashed in her accidental bout of magic, she flicked it at the door. Nothing happened to it. Carefully, Ginevra stalked forward and knocked three times.

No one answered.

Deciding that if she would die, she would die with her curiosity satisfied, Ginevra flung the door open in one quick move and hesitated before stepping in.

Imagine her shock when her chocolate brown eyes saw Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff in a very... compromising situation.

"Sal, get off me! Our heir is here," whispered Helga Hufflepuff.

The tall, dark man in green robes shot up quickly and turned around so fast he had a crick in his neck.

"Err... aah," the ever refined Slytherin tried to speak, but no words would come out of his shocked mouth. Helga Hufflepuff giggled before turning to the young girl.

"Hello there, child. Sorry you had to see that. I'm Helga Slytherin, and this is my husband, Salazar Slytherin," introduced the perky blonde woman jovially.

The first words to come out of Ginny's mouth were, "Hufflepuff and Slytherin? You're married! I thought you were dead!" to her embarrassment.

"Why do we always get asked that! No one ever doubts Godric and Rowena. Just because we eloped doesn't mean that we have to be asked that question so many bloody times..." grumbled Salazar. Helga elbowed him to get him to shut up and fingered her wand warningly. He shut up.

"Sal is a bit... touchy about people forgetting I'm his wife. He isn't really as bad as what they make him out to be, you know. Granted, he didn't really like muggleborns a lot because his sister was killed during a raid, but I got him to agree eventually. Isn't that right, dear? Don't worry, he'll behave," said Helga sweetly to Ginevra.

"What's your name, dear?" she added.

"Lady Ginevra Weasley. You can forget the Lady part. I'm sorry I asked that question before," responded Ginny, blushing red.

Salazar Slytherin grumbled and discreetly flicked his wand. Suddenly, Ginevra was completely covered in sickly green spots and her hair had turned pink. "You're forgiven," stated Slytherin in monotone. Staring at the young girl's hands in horror, Helga had began soundly beating her husband, chasing him around the room. As the handsome former Duke whizzed in front of Ginevra, he paused long enough to wink at her before running at top speed again.

That was the start of the unlikely friendship that developed between Ginevra Weasley and Salazar Slytherin.

***

Draco Gavyn Pax Malfoy had had a horrendous day.

It had all started in the morning when his father had begun his usual rant again.

"You," panted Lucius Malfoy, hitting his son.

"Little,"

_Blow._

"Mama's"

_Crack._

"Boy!"

_Crunch._

Draco stood in front of his father, his face expressionless. His body was a mass of blood and bruise as his father began venting again. It had been a bad day at the Ministry and one of Lucius Malfoy's deals had gone wrong. The cold mask worn by the unflinching four year old would have sent a chill down anyone's spine.

A saving Grace had come then.

Narcissa Malfoy had been a bit oblivious when it came to the relationship between her husband and her son. After all, Draco had been the perfect child. How could anyone not love him? Seeing her angel in front of her dripped in blood and her husband with a bloodied fist did wonders for her mental health. Narcissa shrugged off the _Confundus_ spell that had been on her angrily. Her bright blue eyes flashed a dark shade of red as she screamed.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

One very _stupefied_ Lucius Malfoy and frightened Draco Malfoy later, and Narcissa had flooed the Aurors and bound her husband up. _Ex-_husband, that is. Narcissa Malfoy was one very angry and humiliated witch to be confounded and obliviated in her own home. Not to mention that her precious angel had been hurt!

"Draco, are you all right? Oh, tsk tsk, let me help," cooed Narcissa as she began Healing her son.

Draco just stared in shock at the frozen form of his father.

"Mama?" the four year old whispered hoarsely.

"Shh, sweetie. He won't ever hurt you again. No one will," panted the distraught woman as she swept her son up into a hug. The tears came falling down her cheeks then, and all Draco could do was watch as his mother broke down.

That was the day when he vowed no one would ever hurt his mother again.

***

Draco and his mother had moved to France soon after that. Since everyone in the Black Family was dead or imprisoned besides the Black Family Head (Duke Sirius Black), Draco was the Heir Apparent through his mother. The distant French Black relatives had taken in their Heir Apparent and his mother after they fled Malfoy Manor. Never would they return to England, and the memories of the Malfoy Family.

Now, a four year old Draco was walking around aimlessly his large villa in France. Duke Black had granted Draco and his mother one of the properties in France for their usage because Narcissa broke off her arranged marriage with Lucius Malfoy. Seeing one of his cousins turning Light (although his mother says she is neutral) did wonders for him since the Tragedy, more commonly referred to as That Night.

Draco was lost in his thoughts as gardeners greeted him in the large and magnificent gardens of the Chateau Noir. One month ago exactly, he and his mother had fled from England. One month ago, his father had been a part of his life. The little boy was lost and confused as he remembered everything that had happened to him. All the injuries his father had inflicted. The torture he had been forced to watch so that he could 'grow up and serve the Dark Lord'.

The blonde boy shook his head. He was four! Draco was supposed to be obsessed with Quidditch or pranks, not his past. He was safe in France, safe from the Dark Lord's supporters. Yet as the four year old boy glanced behind his shoulder, anyone could see the haunted look in his much too mature grey eyes.

He could hear the screams of those girls still...

The pain...

_"Toughen up! Stop being such a sissy!"_

"NO!"

Draco broke into a run, anything to stop those noises. Try as he might, he could not escape his own mind. It was all in vain...

He nearly laughed. Was there truly a place he could feel safe? Unwittingly, he had run straight through an archway that had not been therefore.

"Oomph," panted Draco as he barrelled straight into someone. Picking himself up off the ground, he stopped and stared. _No freaking way. Rowena Bloody Ravenclaw?!_

"You're dead! What are you doing here?" was the first thing that blurted out of Draco's mouth before he skidded on the grass and landed on his head heavily. The next thing he knew, there were two blue skies, and then everything blacked out.

**Cliff hanger... **

**So you get to see Harry's past, and now Ginny and Draco's. All main characters have been introduced except for Merlin. Merlin is a bit... odd and not what you would expect for the Greatest Wizard Of All Time.**

**Please review if you think this is going in the right direction! Flamers aren't discouraged either, since I live 'well rounded _critique_' or constructive criticism. My next chapter will be up ASAP but I'm watching Sherlock Holmes tomorrow so except it sometime soon, but tomorrow. Ooh, has any seen Avatar? It's so bloody awesome, especially in IMAX 3D! Watched it last week...  
**


	3. In Which The Founders Extend An Invite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: A new update, as promised. Right now, I'm tying a closure to Harry, Ginny and Draco's lives and starting their training with the Founders.  
**

Chapter Three

"Good, you're finally up!" grumbled one very annoyed Godric Gryffindor as the slight raven haired boy in front of him stirred gently.

"W-wha?!" came the intelligent groan as a pair of green eyes sought out the speaker, "Holy shit you're real!"

"I never knew four year olds swore so much," observed Godric lightly.

"Yeah, well, you kind of pick it up from my father and his best friend if you get in any conversation with them," shuddered Harry lightly as he struggled to sit up. He finally managed it and sat on the couch, peering intently at Gryffindor.

"So you really are real," commented Harry, breaking the ice.

"Yes, what a surprise," responded Gryffindor dryly, rolling his eyes, "Godric Gryffindor, bravest of the Founders Four, at your service. Just don't tell Rowena that I said I'm the best,"

"I have a few questions for you, kid. One: What's your name? Two: What's the date? Three: I'll have to look into your memories,"

"Harry James Potter, Earl of the Aurum Mons. July 31st, 1990. That isn't a question, and no," answered Harry, surprisingly calm.

"Most four year olds would freak out, you know? And then again, you aren't most four year olds,"

"Glad you realized,"

"No, you're my heir. Sarcasm and wit won't get you anywhere here, although it will help with Rowena and Sal,"

"What do you expect me to do? Beat you up? Aren't the odds a bit unfair?"

"A regular smart aleck, aren't you. I have a proposition for you. You let me look at your memories, and I'll train you. You _are_ my heir after all,"

"Train in me what? Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm a Potter. The world is at my feet," said Harry a bit bitterly. Actually, it was at his father's feet. All Harry had to do was ask and his father would comply so Harry would shut up and get out of his sight. Not that the Grand Duke had ever verbalized it before.

"The library can offer you a lot, especially the First Level. Yes, I know how it works. Rowena built it, after all. But I can teach you how to fight, how to defend yourself, the whole she-bang. Including mastering some powers you have, like this," Godric flicked his wrist and a ball of flame appeared in his hand.

"Wicked!" for once, Harry Potter looked like a four year old as he stared into the swirling flames, mesmerized.

"Do it, before I back out," Harry's guard was up again as he looked straight into Godric Gryffindor's hazel eyes. Without a warning, his life suddenly flickered in front of his eyes.

As Harry's timeline run of his memories caught up with the present, the boy collapsed onto the couch. He had just revisited every single waking moment of his life as Gryffindor unearthed hidden memories. It shook Harry to his very core, and all he could do was stay alive at the moment as he shook.

"Mama," he whimpered as he curled up and cried. He had finally learnt the truth of that horrible night, but the truth had not set him free.

One thing nagged in his mind though. Harry raised his unshed tears to meet Godric's and said strongly, "You promised. Now teach me,"

***

"Now, dear," started Helga as her husband and their new heir finished the last of the tea biscuits the room had provided. She had Ginevra's undivided attention.

"Will you finally tell me about why you're here? Why I'm here?" asked the four year old girl excitedly.

"Yes, dear, but first I have something to ask of you. Will you... will you let us look at your memories?"

At Ginevra's stunned and shocked gaze, Salazar quickly elaborated.

"We have to be certain it's really you. Also, allowing us to view your memories will help us to gauge your personality and what skills you already have. You see, you're our heirs. Ginevra, you have our personalities, our particular talents and are the closest to us out of all the Heir Apparents in the Seven Ancient Houses. Will you take our offer to train you for the upcoming war?"

Ginevra had to blink a bit before what they said finally settled in.

"I can't be your heirs! I'll just let you down! I'm a _girl_ after all, and Bill's the Heir Apparent. It isn't me, I'm the seventh child. The youngest Weasley..."

"Trust me, you _are_ our heir. We just need to understand you now. Salazar and I can teach you things no one else can, dear," put in Helga's motherly voice as she wrapped the girl in front of her in a hug. Salazar just stayed out of the way and thanked God he didn't have to deal with a distraught four year old by himself. He really was getting too old for this.

_'I wonder how Godric's doing?'_ thought Salazar, before chuckling to himself. The poor child would probably wet their pants as Godric stumbled around trying to explain everything.

Shaking his head, he turned his gaze back towards Ginevra and his wife whispering hurriedly. He saw the red head nod once, and then his wife waved him over. Salazar met her gaze, and saw that Ginevra was ready. Joining hands with his wife, Salazar looked straight into Ginny's eyes and dove into the swirling pool of chocolate.

***

Something cold was resting on his head. Draco drunkenly tried to swipe it away but his arms wouldn't co-operate.

"Calm down, child. Everything is fine. Try and open your eyes; your head was hit pretty badly when you slipped," soothed a calm voice.

"M-mama?" was the first word that slipped out of his mouth.

"No, I'm not your mother. I'm probably your great-great-I don't know how many greats-grandmother though. One of your ancestors, let's keep it at that," replied an amused voice.

Draco opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the sunlight. The sky was blue again today... wait, sky?

"AH! WHERE AM I!" screamed Draco as he rolled around on the grass and eventually kneeled, spitting mud from his mouth.

"You hit your head quite badly, child, and just a little over an hour ago. Now lie back down before I make you," threatened the voice. This time Draco whirled around and saw... Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Y-you're dead! H-how can you be here? Are you a ghost?" yelled Draco, a bit shocked.

Rowena breathed as she forced herself to remain calm.

"No, I'm not a ghost, at least not in this room. There's an enchantment in this area that allows me to retain flesh, and to be actually alive," Rowena explained

Draco just stared at the Founder, his eyes wide.

"H-how? W-what? Who? How?" he asked, barely able to stop himself. Rowena could sense the Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge in this young one and smiled gently.

"Tell me your name, child,"

"Draco Malfoy, but you haven't really answered my questions," answered Draco quite bravely for a four year old.

"Why don't we make a deal, Draco? You let me look at your life and memories, and I'll train you. I'll also answer your questions too," proposed Rowena gently. This was it. Either her heir would agree, and training would start, or he wouldn't...

"What do you mean by looking at my memories?" asked Draco highly suspiciously. There were parts of his life he had never allowed any into; parts that still mentally scarred him. No one would ever know his true life, no one could ever know every second of his past.

"In essence, I would get to see everything you've seen in your entire life. I know it's hard, but this has to happen so that a trust and bond can develop. You've been chosen as my heir for a reason, and I want to know why. This will also help me to know what to teach you, how to guide you, and how to mentor you," explained Rowena as gently as she could. Her own emerald eyes sought out Draco's steel grey ones and saw a flash of fear in them.

Draco backed away slowly like a trapped animal.

"No! NO NO NO NO NO! You can't make me! No one can... _no one_," whispered Draco, nearly breaking out in a run.

Rowena caught up with the distraught boy and looked him straight in the eyes. Unwillingly, she caught a few memories that floated to the surface of his haunted eyes and looked away, wincing. "Draco, no one can ever force you to do anything, you hear me? I look at you, and I see myself. You really are very intelligent at such a young age. Let me help you, Draco. I can help you make sure no one ever forces you do something you don't want to do ever again," promised Rowena Ravenclaw. Her heart had only ever gone out to three other people; Helga, her husband Godric and Godric's best mate Salazar. Now, as she tried to calm down the hurt boy in front of her, Rowena couldn't help but feel a mixture of pity and love for Draco Malfoy.

Draco finally nodded, not knowing exactly what 'seeing memories' entailed but willing to learn how to defend himself. If this was the price he had to pay, so be it, but he wanted to learn. He _needed_ to learn. So no one could ever come close to him again.

Rowena knelt and levelled her eyes with Draco's. She was pulled deep into Draco's mind as she viewed her young prodigy's life up until this very moment.

***

For once, all the Founders were silent as they entered their offices in Camelot and settled down around the Round Table.

"We can't share their memories, but let's just make a summary of our charges," Rowena, who was usually the first to speak, had not broke the ice. Instead, it had been Salazar's elegant voice that pierced the room's silence. All Four Founders had been shocked at what they had learned. They had all prepared for it, as Merlin had warned them this generation had been tainted by war. Yet the truth had exceeded all hopes of preparation.

"We'll go first," Helga followed Salazar up. She could see that Godric and Rowena had been given especially hard heirs. Looking at her friends' haunted eyes, she could sense deep within her that Ginny's life had been the easiest out of all three. That was not a very comforting thought.

"Our heir is a red-headed spitfire beauty called Ginny. She is four years old and her family is... huge. She is the seventh child and the youngest. We'll start with her mother," started Helga. As Helga and Salazar narrated the life of Ginny Weasley, they alternated.

"Ginny's mother was also the seventh daughter in a large family. She was not the seventh of a seventh though, but a seventh of a first. Molly Prewitt had been a beauty when she was younger, but fell in love with the poor Arthur Weasley. She married him in the end, because her heart won over her love of gold. However, after seven children her figure is now ruined and she is quite jealous of her seventh daughter, Ginevra. Ginevra prefers us to call her Ginny though,"

"Molly has therefore been trying to match Ginny up with a rich husband, and her sights have now fallen upon Marx Potter," started Helga, but was interrupted by Godric's gasp.

"Yes, Godric?" asked Helga impatiently.

Godric just shook his head and motioned for them to carry on. Helga nodded and began again, "Molly tried to draw up a wedding contract between Ginny and Marx, but needed them to be seven years old at least before it could be completed. Hogwart's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was Marx's guardian since Marx is the Boy-Who-Lived – whatever that is – was staying in his castle temporarily. Dumbledore apparently thought that all Weasley's were light and so invited Ginny and her twin brother Ron to Hogwarts,"

"Ginny's six brothers and father all love her to bits, but is very overprotective. However, she has always had a special bond with her twin although they have no twin bond. Her mother is actually a bit jealous of the way Ginny had all the Weasley men wrapped around her fingers, so Molly sent Ginny with Ron to Hogwarts. Molly was actually hoping Ginny could stay there until she was seventeen,"

Shocked gasps occurred around the table.

Helga smiled sadly before continuing, "Well, Marx Potter is at that stage in life where girls have cooties and so Marx made it very clear he would not go near Ginny. Ginny's twin brother has longed for fame and fortune, and so Ronald chose his new friend over his twin sister. Over the months, Ginny has been relentlessly teased and bullied to satisfy that idiot Marx's ego! It makes me sick, to think of Ginny belittled like that. There were some near death situations too, but the professors never stepped in to help Ginny. The poor child even tried mailing back home, but Molly absolutely refused to pull Ginny. Her own mother told her Marx Potter was probably teasing her because he liked her!"

Salazar had to restrain his wife from exploding as Helga gathered power in her hands. When the normally sweet tempered woman had finally calmed down enough, Salazar resumed his young charge's tale.

"That was how Ginny found us, really. She... she had been crying in the library and decided to walk off her sadness, which became anger. After all, her twin had literally destroyed any bond that remained between them. It had really hurt Ginevra. Ginny also had a slight crush on Marx Potter – everyone did, since he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Seeing Marx treat her so badly broke her spirit. Hogwarts had always been the place Ginny had longed to be in more than anything. It has now become the place she fears the most," finished Salazar sadly. Silence hung in the air. No one really wanted to follow that sad story of a broken young girl with their own thoughts.

"Please, Godric, I," Rowena drew a breath, "I don't want to share until last. Please,"

Godric could never resist Rowena, or any of her demands. He wasn't going to start now.

"Mine and Merlin's heir turned out to be none other than Harry Potter, Earl of the Aurum Mons," started Godric sadly.

"The Boy-Who-Lived had a brother?! We never found any mention of that in Ginny's memories, and that girl was _obsessed_ over the Potter family!" cried out Helga in disbelief.

"Well, she wouldn't have," responded Godric shortly.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Godric started young Harry Potter's tale.

"I guess for those of you who don't know who the Boy-Who-Lived is, I should start by telling you the real story. Yes, the one in the Wizarding World right now is... fake. I saw that night in Harry's memories, after all. Poor boy didn't know he had so much history in him, or that he remembered so much. No matter, I'll begin with that night.

Harry was born to two loving parents, the Grand Duke Potter and his late Grand Duchess Lily Potter nee Evans. The Grand Duchess had been a muggleborn, or so everyone believed. When I saw her, I recognized her who she really was. Lily Evans was the Elvin Princess Lilyaris, but had kept that little secret from everyone except her husband.

Harry had a twin brother, Marx Potter. I saw every moment of Harry's life, and I saw that Harry was the eldest, not his brother. Harry is the real Heir Apparent. The nurse had been too forgetful and distracted to remember which twin had been born first, and so randomly filled in Marx's name.

Lily had loved Harry because she could sense power in him, as much power as she had. He wasn't even eleven then. So the Princess had named her son as her firstborn, giving him a firstborn's name. His full name is Harry Alberik Lux Potter. James had realized the implications, but never said a word. Then, the prophesy came.

That old fool Albus Dumbledore was wrong. Everyone knows the Heir Apparent has the most magical power in the Seven Ancient Houses, but what if the Heir Apparent was incorrect and the Heir Presumptive was the real first born? No one ever said a word. I suspect the Princess knew, but she kept the secret safe. She loved her favourite son too much to risk his life over a stupid prophesy, or the Earthly realm. After all, she was the Princess. The Elvin Army would make mincemeat out of Voldemort and his followers.

Then, that night came. Our Princess had been weak that night with an earthly disease, and it had been too long since she visited the Elvin realm. When the twins were a month old, Voldemort scaled an attack. He stunned the Grand Duke but duelled the Grand Duchess. Harry, who had an accidental bout of magic, wanted to warn his mother that something evil was coming out of the wand soon.

Lily interpreted her son's words correctly, or cries more like, and quickly muttered a spell. She allowed the Killing Curse to hit her, but her son's cry had distorted the curse. The cry had been of Love, and the curse of Hate. As Love and Hate battled, Lily escaped her soul and transported herself back to the Elvin Realm. You know the rules as well as I do though. Unless the King or Queen allowed it, no elf could exit the realm to another. The night Lily 'died', so did her parents. The Dark Elves had been feverishly that night, and had succeeded in killing the King and Queen. Forced to take up the throne, Lily had to adopt the rule that no royal was allowed out of the Realm unless on a diplomatic mission. Even though her family was on Earth, unless they had Elvin blood though they could not enter the Realm and she could not return back to Earth.

When Harry saw his mother 'die', he realized another 'evil thing' was coming out of the monster's wand. Turning his gaze on his brother, Harry gathered up the last remnants of his mother's Love and turned it into the shield. The ancient one. It was spun out of pure Love and deflected the Hate. So, Marx Potter was correctly termed as the Boy-Who-Lived, but only because of his twin brother's magic.

Harry is the real Chosen One in the prophesy. Harry is the destined Saviour," finished Godric. The other Founders had been holding their breath up until this point, and when Godric finished the tension in the room decreased. Everyone let their breath and sighed.

"That poor child," murmured Helga. Rowena just nodded distractedly.

"I don't get it. If Marx is under Dumbledore's guardianship since he's staying in the castle, then why isn't Harry in the castle too?" asked Salazar, puzzled. A frown was on his face.

Godric smiled sarcastically, "Because Harry's father blames Harry for his mother's death,"

Silence shook the room.

Rowena whipped her head around to face Godric.

"He WHAT! No descendant of mine should be foolish enough to do that. I am ashamed! The Grand Duke is always a Potter, always a Ravenclaw. How dare he soil my name!"

"Actually, Potter is Gryffindor and proud of it. Do you want me to continue Harry's story or not?" spat Godric.

Everyone nodded invitingly and Godric breathed in again.

"So basically Harry was neglected by his father ever since that night. He's turned... very cynical and quite sarcastic. Almost like you, Sal. You'd like him a lot. Harry's heart is in the right place though. The House Elves remain loyal to Gryffindor and Gryffindor only, so they could sense my mark in Harry. They taught him how to walk, run, speak, and read and everything that a parent should teach their child.

Harry loves reading; the Potter Family Library opened up a whole new world for him. He's read a lot of books for a four year old; he could recognize, you know. When I first met him as he stumbled through the room, he fainted and I noticed the book in his arms. It was titled _Wardes and Shieldes of Olde Magicke_,"

"You're book!" gasped Rowena softly.

Godric nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, my book. Harry had been trying to discover what happened that night when I met him. I've basically read all the book he's read so far since I know everything he does; all his memories too. I have never met a four year old smarter than Harry is. Really, I wonder why Harry isn't your heir, Rowena. He's certainly smart enough to be. He's as cynical, cunning and sly as Sal too, and as wise as Merlin. I think... I think Harry would be compatible with everyone in this room besides you, Helga. Although that's only because he's never felt love or companionship before. Never had any friends. All he does is get shut up in a big old musty castle with House Elves,"

The Founders had prickling eyes by now as they wiped their tears on their sleeves.

"That poor child. I-I'd really like to m-meet him. He should not have to s-suffer like this! It's not even blood f-fault!" sobbed Helga. Everyone was stunned as they heard Helga swear.

"Darling, are you alright?" asked Salazar, panicking slightly.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine," reassured Helga slightly as she sniffled.

"Well, that's my story," ended Godric anti-dramatically, embarrassed, as he leaned back in his chair, ready to listen to Rowena.

Rowena's story was horrifying, but thankfully short.

"My heir is Draco Malfoy. I can see he is very intelligent when dedicated to something, but a regular slacker too. Like Harry, Draco has never had a proper childhood. You see, his father was Lucius Malfoy, a death eater and faithful to Voldemort. Draco was named for peace, and his mother loved him. However, after Voldemort died that night Lucius has had a lot of pressure since he was a suspected Death Eater.

He took out his anger by beating his own son.

Lucius tried to toughen up poor Draco, fanatical to a point at believing the Dark Lord would return. He and his friends, all Death Eaters, would routinely torture young children and make Draco watch it. It was horrifying, watching everything. Experiencing everything Draco had.

I-I could not believe how cruel someone could be to their own son. I'll keep the gory details too myself though," Rowena panted, now sniffling and sobbing as she forced herself to remember Draco's life. Godric instinctively wrapped her up in his arms, and she clung to him helplessly.

Tears now streaming down her cheeks, Rowena returned to her horrific tale, "Draco's mother love him, so Lucius would routinely obliviate and confound his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. One night, Narcissa returned home early to see Lucius... beating Draco,"

Rowena gasped, wiping her tears furiously as Godric drew soothing circles on her back. Calming down slightly, she continued again, "Narcissa had not been confounded yet, and so seeing her husband beating her son triggered all of her missing memories. Naturally, her shock into anger and before Malfoy had known what had happened he had been stunned, paralyzed, and tied up.

Narcissa flooed the Aurors and healed her son before fleeing from Europe. Duke Sirius Black, head of the Black Family, gave Narcissa a trust fund for Draco since Draco was now the Black Heir Apparent. Narcissa divorced Malfoy and turned back to the light. She escaped into France and stayed with the French Black relatives. They were living in the Chateau Noir when I met Draco,"

It was apparent that Rowena's tale had ended then, and had taken a toll over the usually logical and rational woman. As Godric smiled apologetically to the others before leading his wife to bed, Salazar comforted Helga who was crying on his shoulder.

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you enjoyed it. Any feedback/suggestions on what areas the Founders should train the three in would be welcome. Note that the three will not be meeting each other until they arrive together on Avalon...  
**


End file.
